User talk:Chaoarren/2015 Archive
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs Your Administration: Abhi09-BariothQueen-Democide-Mckrongs-Master Ceadeus 27-PurpleIsGood Reply Certainly. I will do Teneboroshi Kirin for you, though I have to say that its render is awesome as it is :D I will also do Wiyska for you :) Sorry for the delayed replies and action. I see you're quite new here so I'll tell you. During the first 2 weeks of every month, I am always busy with other stuff. That's why I haven't been able to do much in the wiki. The rest of the month is okay though :) Ukanlos Subspecies (talk) 22:15, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Ukanlos Subspecies / Martin Tenebroshi Kirin render Ukanlos Subspecies (talk) 18:54, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Ukanlos Subspecies / Martin Wiyska render Ukanlos Subspecies (talk) 07:06, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Ukanlos Subspecies / Martin Stubby tentacles, thin body. I know what I should call this! Mini-ska! Chaoarren Chaohead (talk) 16:32, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Chaoarren Please read Sry for looking like a Jackass now, but would you please read this first before starting off with a new categorie? we do have a Monster Class simular to what you call "Queonid" called "Mollusk". I mean I do thank you for your effort but I don't want that every user starts his own Cat. for every possible thing they created, thus I'd be happy if people where to use things we already have. http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter_Fanon:Policy Tyinyin Fatalis render Ukanlos Subspecies (talk) 15:59, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Ukanlos Subspecies / Martin A Request Hi, This is Gojira57. I don't normally ask for your help, but I feel like I need it. Should you accept, I want you to make a drawing based render for Appoc-Iblis. I asked Setheo for his help, but he has yet to respond, and Ukanlos Subspecies is not here for the time being, so I want your help. If its beyond your limits, or if you decline, I understand. But be sure to tell me if you accept in my talk page. Gojira57 (talk) 13:24, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Request I am going to make Cantios, Wyiska and MAYBE Alpha Epioth. The last one is not for sure.Rathalosaurus rioreurensis (talk) 18:45, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I have something to ask you..... I am working on the possibility that I might add the Queonid class of yours in Monster Hunter EX, as well as some more of your monsters in MHEX, as well as Queonids of my own. I have gained inspiration to make more monsters, but I need your input on the part including Queonids. I will make a blog that will show the Update that includes the Queonids of yours and many new monsters, in the update called: "The Bountiful Hunts Update". I also plan on adding monsters based on real animals, both living and extinct, as well as one monster based on a mythical feline from africa called the Mngwa. If you don't know what Mngwa is, google it! I aslo plan on adding monsters based on those made by Toho (you know, the creators of Godzilla!) On to one of the new Queonids, it would be a monster that loks like a cross between an Octopus and a Squid, but I have yet to give out an official name. Perhaps you can give me an idea for it. It would be based on Gezora from Space Amoeba , from the same creators that made godzilla. If you have any more Ideas for me, be my guest, since I have alot planned for MHEX's new update. You should also feel honored that your monsters get to appear in MHEX without needing an expansion pack to go with it, since I thought that would make it more unique for an update. Well, hope to hear from you soon...: Gojira57 Thank you Oh man, thanks for your highlight on my Taurobos. But there is a small flaw: His name is based of the Ltin name for Bull (Tauros) and the Latin name for ox (Bos), except for that, its brilliant. EDIT: Froget what I wrote. NOW Iíts really brilliant!! Thanks a bunch!! Rathalosaurus rioreurensis (talk) 17:12, October 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Render question I am so very sorry. I am working on four renders now. Dream Jhen Mohran, Frezzed Epioth, Sukandon and Gelusioth, and I am re-designing some Monsters from other Users for my game. It is quite difficult to manage to do this, because of school, since I have my first Math-Test on monday, and I suck in math. I hope to finish every requested render this or the next weekend. Please don't be too mad at me, because I am having trouble in organizing my things. EDIT: Today I finished Sukandon, I will post it in a few minutes. So Gelusioth and F:Epioth are also almost ready. Rathalosaurus rioreurensis (talk) 11:43, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Info boxes Hello Sir Would you mind telling me how to add an infobox? I used one for the Tonakumainu Idea but from what I have heard that is outdated http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tonakumainu Any info on how to add the updated one is greatly appreciated ;] -'Adam the Jada6969 A Little Favor Hello, and thanks again for the renders you made for Crimson Uragaan. I was wondering, would you be so kind as to provide me with a render for my new Pitch Baruragaru? I've included a description of its color scheme at the top of the page, if that helps you. If you don't want to make a render, I understand. Thanks anyway! Cottonmouth255 (talk) 16:24, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I have something special to show you....... I have made my own take on Wiyska. Hope you enjoy it's three new moves I gave it. I had fun making them.... Wiyska (MHEX series) Gojira57 (talk) 19:36, October 25, 2015 (UTC) A Blog I would like you to check..... I Hope you like Death and Wrath incarnate, cause thats what Kalamos is! He is being teased in This Blog! Also, I would like your feedback on it.... Gojira57 (talk) 21:53, October 29, 2015 (UTC) We miss you at Uncyclopedia Come back to Uncyclopedia please! We miss you! --Voxel Beet (talk) 15:20, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Gelusioth Here is my Gelusioth render. Sorry for the long time it took me to create it. Frezzed Epioth follows Rathalosaurus rioreurensis (talk) 20:36, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Ruby Blangonga First of all, thank you for putting the render into the template. However, I am not quite fond about the fact, that you did not ask me, if you were allowed to do that. I am not mad at all, but I would feel more comfortable, if you would just ask me, the next time, you would like to edit one of my pages. I think you would like that too, wouldn't you? I have got one question: Would you like to design a Subspecies for my Taurobos? It should have something to do with the Thunder element. PLEASE SAY YES! Rathalosaurus rioreurensis (talk) 18:13, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Reply I have left the design ideas on your talk page. ChaoarrenTalk 22:32, November 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Taurobos Susbpecies That ''Less Fur Thing is a Variant , not Sub, tha I make for my MHOG Fan Fiction But the rest of your ideas are great!! Infobox troubles Adamthejada6969 (talk) 18:00, November 11, 2015 (UTC)Adamthejada6969 Hello that infobox you sent me worked before when I copy and pasted it but now it only copies the info and not the actual box. Nevermind I'm an idiot I figured it out myself but thank you anyway's. Frezzed Epioth Render Here is my Frezzed Epioth render. I changed the Tail spikes into a Fin, sorrounded by spikes. You can see three, because there are two more spikes, that are covered by its fin. I hope, you like it. Download is not working quite well. Do you see it now? Sorry, it doesn't work. I try later. Now it worked. I hope you like it. Rathalosaurus rioreurensis (talk) 20:51, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Reply ??? Where is it? ChaoarrenTalk 21:02, November 11, 2015 (UTC) : Still not ChaoarrenTalk 21:09, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I think I might center/ crop the image if that's okay with you. ChaoarrenTalk 21:16, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Oh my gosh. Thanks for your kind compliment in your UserPage. That is such an honour. Rathalosaurus rioreurensis (talk) 19:43, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Things I want to share with you if you are interested..... Hi Chaoarren. First of all, thanks for your compliment on my render for Infinity Weapon. It means alot, really. But that is not what this message is about. I want to share some things in case you are interested. #I am working on the storyline for Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena. It will be the "Final Chapter" for Hurricurse's story, but also the beginning point of his Daughter's story in the "Monster Hunter Legacy of Hurricurse Series". See the "Trailer" here. #Feel free to post your own suggestions for characters here. #I will do a Highlight of Infinity Weapon sometime soon. But Is it ok if I do a highlight of one of your monsters at some point? #If you have not followed the Monster Hunter Hurricurse series from the beginning, read Monster Hunter Hurricurse: Amnesia first and go on from there, that way, you can get the "full story" so far. Thats all I really had to share. If you are interested in helping me with character and story suggestions, please tell me. I can use all the help I can get. Gojira57 (talk) 23:00, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Note Please don't add the "Category:Candidates for delete" on other creations that you didn't create yourself. I suggest you start off by your own work first before moving on on others contributions. All things that have been created from users that are gone will be discussed by Cea and me. *Understood, I will go over my old files and see if theres ones, mostly pictures that are no longer needed. ChaoarrenTalk 22:18, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Contest Render Can you create a render for my Sleipnira in both of its forms since Rio has many requests and can't do so? I need it for Setheo's winter contest.Thanks Dark Magala (talk) 17:47, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey Chaoarren. It's T1GREXHUNTER and if you want to make more detailed renders, use GIMP. It's what I use to make my renders. T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting) (talk) 14:14, December 25, 2015 (UTC)T1GREXHUNTER Undrea in MHOG Due to the 'things stated by Setheo - you know, that thing with: No more new elements or ailments, etc. -, wich I think are very good, I am re-thinking that with Undrea in my game. I am asking you, if I can include the ailment in my Game if its okay. It makes things easier for me. Thank you, EDIT: Thank you. The render isn't finished yet, but you and Gojira can expect some renders either today, tomorrow or in two days. Yours will of course be the Dasamios, his will be the Deinon and Great Deinon. Would you mind telling him this, as I am busy with adding the new InfoBox to my monster creations. Rathalosaurus rioreurensis (talk) 19:25, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for cleaning up the ED section, I appreciate your contributions. But please be careful what pages you edit, some people would not like it if you change their works, hence their categories on their own but then again I checked most of the pages you changed and their owner and the people wh ocreated them are long inactive. Also when it comes to the delete template; think twice before using it and be very carefull. When I see pages in that categorie I delete them right away, hence Imma trusting you that though you carefully thought about what you did there. Seeing that the ED section is now way less I might remove the restriction pretty soon again.